Each In Their Own Way
by Vullardqueen
Summary: Izuku Midoriya struggles with chronic pain from his struggles with One For All, and each of his significant others helps in their own way.


Izuku knew he was going to be waking up in the middle of the night when he sat there scrolling through his phone and looking at the weather forecast. Storms were coming in late that night with a front, and that meant pain. Pain meant a sleepless night. He audibly sighed, and he leaned over to press his forehead against the person besides him; Tenya.

Tenya looked up from whatever he was doing to glance over at his boyfriend. "...Izuku?" He started. "Is something the matter?"

"There's a front coming through tonight." He muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"...oh no…" Tenya started, moving his arm a little to put an arm around him. "...you can still take medicine, right?"

"Right, right." Izuku said with a nod. "...yeah I can. Maybe it won't be so bad."

"You should do everything you can to prevent issues." Tenya said, before pausing. "...but...if it does still happen. Ochako, Tsu and I will be there. You can just wake us up. We can't help but…"

"No no, you guys definitely help!" Izuku said quickly. "I don't know it's….comforting. To be there with you guys. It's warm and relaxing, honestly."

Tenya kind of paused, before he leaned down just to barely kiss his head. "...I'm glad we can help. I'll always help you."

As night approached, Izuku found himself slumped on the couch, sleepily watching the TV in front of him. Tsu and Tenya seemed to have already gone to bed, and Ochako was busy in the kitchen with something.

She walked back to the living room holding a mug in one hand, a water bottle in her elbow and the other hand holding something small. She came over to him, and set the mug and water besides him before placing a few pills in his hands. "...here some tea and pain medicine." She said softly. "Tenya said storms are coming in tonight, I thought this might help."

"O-Oh! Ochako I could have done it myself-" Izuku said quickly, glancing up from the pills in his hand to Ochako.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she sat besides him, leaning against him slightly as her eyes went to the TV. "I just want to help, I really worry about you, you know…"

"Ochako don't worry!" Izuku said quickly, reaching down to take her hand. "I'll be okay! It's just...something...tough I have to go through."

"Yeah but…" Ochako sighed with a little frustration. "..I hate that you're in pain all the time and wake up because you're in pain it sucks."

"Yeah, it kind of does." He admitted. "But it's fine. I don't want you or Tenya or Tsu to worry, ever."

Ochako nodded after a defeated sigh. "...you can't stop me from worrying, though."

"I wish I could." Izuku muttered, reaching down to pick up the cup of tea Ochako had gotten for him, sipping at it as they watched whatever late night TV show was on.

Finally, when his eyes were starting to get droopy he sighed and took his hand from Ochako's. "...you ready to go to bed?" He asked her, glancing down to see her waking up.

"-huh?" She asked sleepily. "Y-Yeah, sorry I think I fell asleep."

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle. "...it's alright, come on…" He said as he stood up, and extended a hand to her. Together they shuffled off to bed. They did their best not to disturb the two on either end of the bed, although Izuku saw Tsu shift a little bit. He watched her until she settled back down again before deciding to allow himself to drift off once more.

About Three in the morning rolled around all too soon. At first Izuku opened his eyes, and glanced around the room as he wondered why he was awake. Then, the aching hit him. It was all over, feeling like it was in every muscle, bone and joint. He first squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned a little before attempting to roll over and finding his body stiff.

He rolled onto his other side, facing Tsu instead of Ochako and simply tried to breathe through the aches, and fall back to sleep. However, he just found himself wiping tears away from his eyes and sniffling.

As he squeezed his eyes shut one more time, he heard shuffling besides him and opened his eyes to see Tsu looking back at him.

"...Izuku?" She whispered, her normally upturned mouth turning into a frown. "Pain…?"

Izuku nodded and clenched his jaw as his face twisted into the 'I'm-trying-not-to-cry" expression. Tsu scooted closer, and she reached out to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer as gently as she could. "...did you take medicine before you went to bed?" She asked softly.

"Y-Yeah. Ochako made sure I did." He whispered, pressing his face against Tsu's shoulder as he felt her hand on the back of his head, running fingers through his hair to relax him.

"...alright. Relax, try to fall back asleep Izuku." Tsuyu whispered. "If not we'll get up and get some tea and some more medicine."

Izuku nodded, closing his eyes and just….breathing. Listening to Tsu's slow breathing, Tenya's soft snoring. Ochako was muttering in her sleep. The wind outside as a storm came in, as promised.

Pain slightly faded away as he relaxed in Tsu's arms, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.


End file.
